


The Best Mom In The World:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bombing, Bombs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Accidents, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Consensual, Crying, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Murder, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sobbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve takes Danny to visit his mother, What happens?, Does Steve let out his emotion?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This happens after Steve finds out that his mom was murdered.*





	The Best Mom In The World:

*Summary: Steve takes Danny to visit his mother, What happens?, Does Steve let out his emotion?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This happens after Steve finds out that his mom was murdered.*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett took his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams to where his mom was buried, **_Hawaiian Garden Cemetery_** , He realized that it has been 20 years, since he last has been here. He was lost in thoughts, & memories, as they came to her plot.

 

“Baby, You are okay ?”, Danny asked with concern, standing by his side as usual. He put a soothing hand on his back, & started to rub it, trying to make the former seal feel better. Steve smiled sadly, as he was saying this.

 

“I was just thinking about the past, she was the best mom in the world, Always making sure that Mary-Ann, & I were always happy, She bent over backwards, & worked her ass off”, There was a pause, & he had tears in his eyes.

 

“She must been scared, That day, She was out & about, Cause she was making my favorite snack, Chocolate Chip Cookies, It’s my fault that she is gone”, He lets out his emotion, & frustrations, as the blond comforts him. Danny says this to reassure him.

 

“It sure as hell not your fault that she is gone, Steve, This was unfair & it’s an evil thing that happened, You better believe that we are gonna get these assholes for it”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he planted kisses to the side of the Five-O Commander’s head.

 

Steve smiled, & said, “Thank you, Danno”, He composed himself, kissed his fingertips, & touched the tombstone. He walked back to the camaro, while Danny looks back at Doris’s plot.

 

_Doris McGarrett  
Born: 4/23/43-Died: 08/05/92  
Beloved Wife,  & Mother  
_

 

Danny said, “Don’t worry, Doris, I mean Ma, I will take good care of him, I **__will** make him happy for the rest of our lives”, He kissed his fingertips,  & touched the tombstone, mirroring Steve’s gesture, heading back to the car, They went back to work.

 

The End.


End file.
